The Soap Dispenser
by RabidFluffyFan
Summary: Rin finds a soap dispenser accidentally dropped by Kagome, and Jaken has to live with it. IY/K Please R/R!!!!!!
1. Chapter One

A/N: HIII!!!!!!!! This is my first fic, so it really sucks… But oh well! I really don't care if you give me flames, I find them rather amusing, as long as you review!! This fic is really random, anyway, about strange things… --;;; Anyway, REVIEW! Before I hunt you down and kill, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh… Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha and co. ;_; You can't sue me 'cause I don't have any money!!! Just enough to buy my precious Pocky and ramen…  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to LilFoxgirl for bugging me nonstop to write a fanfic, and having the original idea of stuffing Jaken up a soap dispenser…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Soap Dispenser~  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
"FUN!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!! OWWIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hehe, I didn't know it was this fun to stuff you up a soap dispenser, Jaken!"  
  
This newfound 'soap dispenser,' Jaken had to get rid of it. Ever since Rin had found it after a fight with Sesshoumaru-sama's little brother, she had been trying some way to torture Jaken with it. They had overheard Kagome explaining to the gang about soap dispensers, and had used that name for this thing that Rin loved to torture Jaken so much with.  
  
"Hehe… This soap dispenser will pay for what it's done…" Jaken whispered to himself as his oversized eyes slitted evilly.  
  
"C'mon Jaken," Rin called, "don't you want to have fun?"  
  
Jaken shuddered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what happened to my soap dispenser?"  
  
"Why should I know, wench?"  
  
"Ugh… Fine then."  
  
With a sigh, Kagome went back to searching the trail that they had traveled to see if the dispenser had fell out of her pack while walking. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all awaiting her return in Kaede's hut.  
  
~Two hours later…~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
  
"If you're so worried, Inuyasha, why don't you just go find her?" Miroku mentioned, a little worried himself.  
  
"Keh."  
  
With that, Inuyasha exited the hut quietly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, but it was tough with his worries for Kagome. When he came out of the hut, he quickly looked both ways and hopped off.  
  
A little way from the village, he caught on to her scent, and landed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't seem to be there, but something red caught his eye. It was part of her school uniform! Why was it here, and not her!?  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha was frantic now, wondering what could have happened to her, and searched for a better, safer conclusion in his mind than the ones he was thinking up now.  
  
'Umm… Maybe she just dropped this by accident, and is up ahead...'  
  
But there was no denying it. His older brother's annoying green servant's scent was there along with Kagome's.  
  
"Damn Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hmm… Don't you think Inuyasha and Kagome have been out too lo--"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Pervert…"  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Ok, ok, I know it sucked, but that's just too bad. You WILL review, if for anything, your own good. If there aren't any good reviews, I don't blame you, but I won't continue this fic if no one likes it. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, I don't know what to judge it by. Anyway, REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!! ^-^  
  
~RabidFluffyFan 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay! New chapter! ^-^ I think this chapter will be a little better than the last, hopefully, but that's for you to decide. Whoever is reading this, enjoy, and please review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *Sniff* I don't own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does… I wouldn't mind it for a present though! ^-^  
  
Dedication: As always, this fic is dedicated to LilFoxgirl, but also to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel loved! Thanks! ^^  
  
Oh ya, almost forgot, '---' is thoughts (if I even put any in this chapter…)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~The Soap Dispenser~  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
By RabidFluffyFan  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in a forested, unfamiliar surrounding, and looked around for any sign of life nearby. She could tell it was morning from a small gap in the trees, letting in some sunshine, as she looked up. Her head ached tremendously, and she lightly touched her temple, causing a sharp pain in her head. Groaning, she carefully got up, looking again left and right for anyone that might be there. She spotted something moving in the wooded distance, and froze immediately. Apprehension was evident on her face, as she carefully made sure she was as still as possible. Suddenly, a small girl skipped out of the woods.  
  
"You finally woke up!" the little girl exclaimed happily.  
  
"Where… Who are you?" Even though Kagome was relieved that it was just a child, she was utterly confused.  
  
"Rin-chan!" the girl went on excitedly, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Kagome, but…" Kagome was suddenly concerned for the child. "But are you alone?"  
  
"Nope! Rin-chan has Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken for company!"  
  
Kagome gasped, her eyes widening with terror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha continued growling and cursing at his brother, and how he would make him pay, as he followed Kagome's scent. The scent was getting stronger, but he could tell it wouldn't be a while 'till he reached her.  
  
'Please be alright, Kagome!' He kept on thinking as he made his way to her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jaken was very happy his plan was working out. He would please his master very much for kidnapping Inuyasha's girl, who was a huge nuisance when Sesshoumaru-sama was fighting his hanyou brother, and probably a good hostage. She could also get rid of that annoying soap dispenser thing for him. Jaken was just going to check up on the girl, when Sesshoumaru saw him slowly creeping away.  
  
"Jaken, I know your planning something, and I want to know what it is _now_."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Oki, done with that chapter! I know it took a while to come out, but I was waiting for maybe a little more reviews. ^-^ At least Sesshie got to make an appearance in this chapter! As always, review, review and review!!  
  
~RabidFluffyFan 


End file.
